


ВИЗИТКА (нет)

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, bad cat, fandom Magicpendell 2020, nothing personal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: Македонский и его проблемы.
Relationships: котик/мозг Македонского
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	ВИЗИТКА (нет)

##  анонимный автор надолго

У прославленного воителя, властелина огромной державы и просто прекрасного молодого человека Александра Македонского появилась проблема.

Она всплыла из небытия, поднялась, подобно Афродите Киприде, в пене и... не имела никакого решения. Александр обращался к жрецам, расспрашивал друзей, отправлял послания к наставнику своему, но никто не мог ему помочь.

Он сидел в одиночестве на мраморных ступенях, смотрел на море, раскинувшееся внизу до самого горизонта, и изучал сандалию.

Сандалия была сделана из кожи, прекрасно сидела вчера на ноге и спокойно лежала себе ночью на полу, а вот утром... Утром на ней появились следы.

Следы при этом никуда не вели и ни на кого конкретного не указывали. Никакие вопросы оракулам не помогали, гадатели и предсказатели разводили руками и советовали обратиться к жрецам, жрецы напускали на себя вид помудрее и обещали, что за пару-тройку пожертвований размером с Парфенон любая проблема будет решена, злодей покаран богами, а обувь будет оставаться в порядке. За такие деньги, рассудил Александр, он лучше расширит и укрепит границы своей империи, а неуловимый вредитель перебьётся.

Поразмышляв и походив по египетским храмам, Александр понял: следы, которые уходят в никуда, принадлежат кому-то четырёхлапому.

Возможно, охотящемуся на мышей.

Скорее всего, под покровительством Баст.

С хвостом, порождающем волны.

Александр не ожидал услышать саркастическое «мяу», но «мяу» было сказано.

«Мяу» легко на порченную сандалию и шевельнуло усами: мол, давай, говори уже, македонец, чего хотел-то.

― Это ты портишь мою обувь?

«Мяу» даже ухом не дёрнуло. Но зевнуло, потянулось, встало, потёрлось о ноги Александра и сказало:

― Обижаешь нас, кошачьих. Шлёшь своему этому... нет, ну я-то его уважаю, Аристотель ― это вам не хрен собачий, это авторитет!.. но вырывать из родной среды? Зачем, Саша? Саша, ты наковальню на голову хочешь?

Александр из всего понял только то, что ему вменяют обижание котов. Тем, что отвозят из родных мест в Македонию, чтобы дорогой наставник их изучал.

А «мяу» продолжало:

― Так что не тебе, товарищ, за обувь свою говорить. Радуйся, что я тебя за когтеточку не считаю, ― и принялось вылизываться. ― Ведёшь себя плохо, уважаемый!

И исчезло.

Но после этого следы на сандалиях стали немного другого рода.


End file.
